Tears
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Gilgamesh bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu manusia biasa, tetapi kenapa ia merasa gadis itu berbeda dari yang lainnya? Kenapa gadis itu bisa menarik perhatiannya? Dan bagaimanakah kisah pertemuan ini akan berakhir? /Oneshoot, tapi tergantung review, bisa berubah jadi multichapter/ Warning: OC/


**Summary: **Gilgamesh bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu manusia biasa, tetapi kenapa ia merasa gadis itu berbeda dari yang lainnya? Kenapa gadis itu bisa menarik perhatiannya? Dan bagaimanakah kisah pertemuan ini akan berakhir?

**Note: **_Italic=_ dalam pikiran; POV 1

**Disclaimer: **Fate/Zero beserta chara-charanya adalah milik Type-Moon dan pihak-pihak lain yang ikut serta dalam produksi, penyebaran, dsb. **I don't own anything**. Kecuali OC saya, Hime

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh's POV<p>

Pandangan semua manusia perempuan langsung tertuju padaku, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka sih. Aku yang sempurna ini memang pasti menarik perhatian. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka kalau mereka jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi aku tidak punya minat pada manusia-manusia jelek ini. Hanya mereka yang jelita yang boleh berada di sisiku. Terserah kalian manusia mau berpikiran apa soalku. Yang pasti itulah kriteria untuk bisa di sisiku yang sempurna ini.

Ah, aku belum bilang ya? Aku sedang dalam wujud manusiaku, memang merepotkan, cuma berjalan keluar perlu merubah wujud dan apalah. Tidak masalah deh, daripada harus bersama Tokiomi seharian, dia benar-benar MEMBOSANKAN. Sementara manusia-manusia ini, yah... Bisa dibilang menarik, mereka bisa bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele, lalu berbaikan lagi. Emosi yang lucu. Percaya atau tidak, aku suka memerhatikan manusia-manusia itu.

_Coba saja ada dari mereka yang cukup indah untuk berada di sisiku..._

Baru aku berpikir seperti, kudengar suara seorang pria. Nada suaranya benar-benar tidak mengenakan. "Ayolah gadis manis... Kujamin kamu akan menikmati pengalaman barumu nanti..." Aku menengok ke arah suara itu, sebuah gang kecil di sisi kananku. Dan yang kulihat adalah seorang pria berperut buncit, ia mengenakan topi untuk menutupi kepalanya yang sepertinya botak. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia berusia 50-an tahun. Kulihat dia menarik-narik tangan seorang gadis, gadis langsing dengan kulit putih pucat, pucat sekali hampir seperti salju, bertolak dengan rambutnya yang cokelat senada dengan _caramel_. Dia kelihatan enggan- coret itu, dia tidak mau pergi bersama paman tua itu. Dia berusaha menahan posisinya, tapi pria tua itu terus-menerus berusaha menarik lengannya. Aaahhh, aku tidak suka ini. Gadis itu cantik, berani-beraninya anjing kampung itu menodainya dengan tangan sialannya.

_Dia perlu diberi pelajaran._

Aku mendekatinya tanpa suara. Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Oh bagus, teruslah mengabaikan raja! Tanpa ampun, kutendang kepala paman tua itu, begitu kencang sampai dia terhempas dan berguling-guling di jalanan yang becek. Topinya terlepas. Ah aku benar, dia botak.

"Si-Siapa!? Berani sekali menendang pria tua di kepala!" katanya setelah bangkit. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Oi _hog_! Cepat pergi sebelum aku menendangmu ke dunia bawah!" ancamku. Dia memandangku seolah merendahkan, sebuah kesalahan besar, karena detik berikutnya aku sudah berada di hadapannya, dengan tinju tepat di antara matanya. "Aku bisa menghempaskanmu kapan saja," nada suaraku kubuat lebih kejam, "Kamu mau mencobanya?" tantangku. Si babi dengan ketakutan langsung berlari terbirit-birit, wajahnya tampak begitu ketakutan.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang bergesek dengan dinding yang kasar, kulihat ke belakang. Ternyata gadis tadi, ia merosot jatuh, tubuhnya gemetaran. Sekarang aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa pikir dia cantik? Kulitnya terlalu pucat, rambutnya bergelombang tapi wajahnya merusak kesan indah itu, ia memasang wajah "Siap muntah", jelek sekali. Pada saat aku siap meninggalkannya, dia malah mendongak, dengan mulut gemetar ia mengucapkan: "T-Terima... Ka, sih..."

Aku sudah siap bilang "Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk berbicara padaku?", tapi iris _ruby_-ku malah bertemu dengan iris matanya. Warna matanya aneh, salah, unik. Untuk sesaat, terlihat berwarna biru, lalu hijau, matanya seakan berlian biru yang bercampur dengan emerald. Begitu aku sadar, tanganku sudah berada di pipinya, mengelus dengan ibu jariku. Itu cukup untuk membuatnya merona, warna merah itu tampak menonjol dibandingkan kulitnya yang pucat. Dia... Manis... Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, aku berubah pikiran.

"Kamu cantik," ucapku, "Baiklah. Kuberikan izin untuk berada di sisiku."

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang sempat dikatakannya, karena sebelum dia bisa mengatakan hal lain, aku sudah menempelkan bibirku kepadanya. Ya, aku menciumnya. Cuma sebentar, aku langsung menarik wajahku menjauh, kulihat matanya terbelalak, warna biru seolah berperang dengan warna hijau. Ah, aku tidak bosan-bosan memerhatikan mata gadis ini. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirku.

Begitu aku tersenyum, sang gadis langsung sadar dari lamunannya, atau apapun yang dia lakukan sedari tadi. Ia memegangi bibirnya, "Ap-Ap..." ia terbata-bata, ini salah satu hal yang lucu dari manusia. Sebuah ciuman bisa membuat mereka seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia masih belum bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dan jujur, itu mulai menjengkelkan. Kenapa? Karena ia membuatku berdiri di sini seperti patung. Aku menghela napas panjang, kuputuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuknya menjawab, ampun deh, bagaimana kalau aku menanyakan ukuran bajunya? Mungkin perlu seharian penuh. "Namaku... Hime."

"Hime?" Kuulang, lalu tersenyum, "Nama yang cocok untuk gadis yang kupilih."

"Maaf? Yang anda "PILIH"?"

Aku mendiamkan pertanyaannya, kubantu dia berdiri.

"Ya. Yang kupilih, berterima kasihlah, Hime. Karena kamu telah mendapat kehormatan untuk bisa bersamaku."

Dia memiringkan kepala, seolah aku baru saja mengatakan hal aneh.

"Uhm... Terima kasih?"

Woah, ternyata dia penurut juga.

"Etto... Jadi, aku harus menemani anda? Sampai kapan?"

"Itu terserah padaku. Kamu cukup mengikutiku, mudah bukan? Jangan bilang kamu lebih memilih tinggal di rumahmu, dimana pun itu,"

Berbeda dengan perkiraanku, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu."

Kubuang kekagetanku jauh-jauh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ikut aku, Hime."

Hime langsung mengikutiku tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Setidaknya dia tidak berisik_, pikirku.

.

.

.

SETIDAKNYA itu yang kupikir pada awalnya... Tapi sekarang, aku tahu dia itu orang apa. Dia orang udik, kalau tidak, orang desa. Bayangkan saja, selama dia berjalan denganku, mulutnya terus terbuka menganga, ia memandangi segala sesuatu dengan takjub. Memangnya kamu tidak pernah melihat kota apa? Benar-benar, karena itu aku bilang dia orang desa.

_Apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya sih? ...Ah iya, matanya..._

Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat matanya lagi, dia tidak ada disana. Kupikir dia kemana, ternyata dia ada di salah satu gerobak yang menjual makanan, atau setidaknya bagi mereka itu makanan. Dia kembali dengan muka tak berdosa, membawa sebuah kantung cokelat di tangannya. Ia merogohnya dan mengambil sebuah... Aku tidak tahu, makanan mungkin? Kenapa bentuknya seperti batu begitu? Putih-putih pula.

Hime memakannya lalu tersenyum, "Ternyata benar, enak."

_Enak? Batu itu?_

"Hime... 'kan? Apa yang kamu pegang itu?" tanyaku. Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan benda itu satu lagi dan menawarkannya padaku. "Namanya Kue Sus, kue yang di dalamnya ada krim manis..."

Dengan enggan aku menerima itu, _Ini beneran makanan?_. Lama sekali aku memperhatikan benda sus itu, Hime juga menatapiku terus. _Tidak ada salahnya, kalau pun aku keracunan, akan kubunuh Hime terlebih dahulu._ Pikirku, jadi kugigit sus itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Aku sendiri terkejut, "Enak..."

"Syukurlah anda suka. Sebenarnya ini juga pertama kalinya aku memakan ini," lanjutnya, "Aku selalu ingin mencobanya." Hime kembali memakan kue susnya.

.

.

.

Kami terus berjalan sambil memakan kue sus tadi. Begitu habis, aku langsung berhenti berjalan. Hime melakukan hal yang sama. "Berbahagialah, jarang-jarang aku melakukan ini," lanjutku, "Sebagai hadiah telah membuatku senang, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Kamu mau kemana? Akan kubawa kemana saja."

Dia awalnya terlihat bingung, kemudian dia terdiam berpikir sejenak, "Ada satu tempat..."

Ia membawaku ke sebuah jalan, di samping jalan itu ada sebuah kali dan err, apa namanya? Tera-Terasering? Pokoknya lahan miring yang ada rumputnya. Manusia punya _sense_ nama yang aneh. Hime turun dari jalan dan duduk di rerumputan.

"Kupikir tempat ini tidak akan berubah..." lirihnya. Ia memerhatikan kali yang coklat karena tercemar. Matanya terlihat sedih sekali. Bola matanya yang indah itu basah oleh air mata. Aku tidak senang dengan itu. Di seberang kali ini, ada sebuah pabrik. Asap-asap keluar dari cerobongnya.

"Pasti pabrik itu yang mencemari sungai ini," aku mendecakkan lidah, "Satu hal yang tidak kusuka dari manusia. Mereka selalu merusak keindahan alam. Mereka tidak bisa menghargai keindahan."

Sebuah senyuman kecil terulas di wajahnya, dia menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke arahku, "Itulah sifat kita manusia... Kita tidak pernah puas, selalu menginginkan lebih. Dan pada akhirnya, perbuatan kita malah merusak alam..."

Biasanya aku akan mengeluh tentang bagaimana aku disamakan dengan anjing kampung-anjing kampung itu, tapi nada suara gadis ini sangat lirih, aku tidak sampai hati. Aku juga tidak tahan dengan pemandangan kali itu, benar-benar kotor dan jelek. Aku baru mau melangkah pergi, tapi ketika aku mau menurunkan kakiku...

"Ah! STOP!" Hime langsung menahan kakiku. Berani benar dia. Aku baru mau menendangnya, tapi dia mengambil sesuatu dari tempat yang akan kuinjak tadi. Ia tersenyum dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Daun semanggi? Kamu menghentikanku HANYA untuk DAUN itu?"

"Bukan cuma daun semanggi..." Ia memutar kedua daun semanggi itu, "Ini daun semanggi 4 helai, menandakan keberuntungan... Dan harapan." Ia tersenyum, dia bertambah manis saat tersenyum. "Menemukan satu saja sudah langka, bisa menemukan dua sekaligus... Benar-benar keberuntungan besar ya?"

Hentikan... Kenapa kamu harus tersenyum padaku seperti itu?

Saat aku sadar, dia sudah memetik bunga-bunga kecil di sekitar sana dan merangkainya. Selama ini juga, aku terus-terusan memandanginya. Dari bawah ke atas, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya yang bergelombang bagaikan ombak _caramel_, dan matanya... Ah, matanya... Mata berlian biru zamrud. Ditambah gaun sutra putih yang dikenakannya.

Jarang ada manusia seperti ini. Percayalah, aku yang mengatakan ini. Dia adalah manusia tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Lupakan kata-kataku barusan, lupakan, buang ke kedalaman kegelapan.

_Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti!? Ingatlah, kamu ada disini untuk menghukum semua yang mencoba mengambil hartamu. Jangan biarkan seorang manusia mengalihkan perhatianmu!_

"Ano...?"

Suaranya menghamburkan pikiranku, dengan sifat dinginku aku menjawab, "Apa?"

Ia terlihat enggan, dengan perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dibuka kepalan tangannya, ada sebuah benda kecil berbentuk cincin di tangannya. "Etto... Aku membuatnya dari daun semanggi tadi dan bunga-bunga kecil... Kalau mau, uhm... Oh, maaf. Saya tidak tahu nama anda..."

Dia baru sadar sekarang? Aku mau mengumumkan identitasku sebenarnya, tapi Tokiomi sudah memperingatkanku untuk merahasiakannya. Menyebalkan, akhirnya aku mengucapkan hal pertama yang muncul di otakku. "Archer."

" "Archer-san" ya?" ulangnya sambil tersenyum, "Maukah Archer-san menerima ini? Sebagai wujud terima kasih sudah menolongku dan membawaku kesini."

Aku memerhatikan benda itu sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah, "Aku menolak. Terima kasih macam apa itu? Cuma cincin murahan. Kamu mengejekku?"

"Ti-Tidak! Aku..." dia masih menengadahkan tangannya, "Cuma ini saja yang bisa kuberikan... Aku tidak punya apa-apa..."

"Kamu punya hal lain, 'kan?"

"Apa...?"

Aku menarik rambutnya dan menciumnya, wajah kami mendekat. "Tubuhmu." Mataku menatap lurus ke matanya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya berubah merah padam, tapi aku mendiamkannya. Aku terus menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kamu harus mengabulkan permintaan sang raja... Itulah peraturannya..." kataku.

"Tapi..." Dia masih enggan, ia berusaha menjauh. Aku baru mau menariknya kembali, tapi sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"HIME!"

Kami berdua menoleh dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya, kulitnya sudah mulai berkeriput dan rambutnya juga sudah tipis. Di belakangnya adalah sebuah... Mobil berwarna hitam. Ah iya, bapak itu mengenakan sebuah jas, jas yang biasa dipakai pekerja... Kantor? Apapun namanya.

"Hime!" ia kembali memanggil Hime, dan kali ini berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ayah...!" balas Hime.

_Apa? Pak tua ini ayahnya?_

Kekagetanku bisa menunggu, karena ayah Hime langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi. MENGABAIKAN AKU.

Selagi dia menarik Hime pergi, dia terus-terusan mengoceh tentang sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu yang penting bagiku. Intinya, dia menarik Hime pergi. Tetapi terlihat sekali Hime enggan pergi. Dan ingat, dia wanitaku, dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambil milik raja.

"Kau mau bawa kemana Hime-ku?" kataku sambil memegang erat pundaknya. Pak tua itu menoleh. "Maaf? Hime-mu? Hime adalah putriku! Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa selain aku!"

Orang itu melepaskan genggamannya terhadap Hime dan memandangiku tidak senang. Aku balas tatapannya itu, sebenarnya aku sudah siap membuka _Gate of Babylon_ dan membiarkan ratusan senjataku menghabisinya.

"H-Hentikan! Ayah, Archer-san!"

Kamu bisa tebak, Hime menghentikanku. Dia memisahkanku dari ayahnya. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah setelah dia memisahkanku. Tiba-tiba ia memuntahkan darah, dia berusaha menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi itu tidak membantu. Begitu banyak darah keluar, menciptakan genangan di bawah kakinya.

"Hime!"

Dia tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah, gaun putihnya kita bersimbah darahnya sendiri. "A-Ayah... Gawat..."

"Jangan bicara lagi, Ayah akan mengantarmu kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Bertahanlah!"

Aku mengambil inisiatif dan menggendongnya. "Hei, buka pintunya..." perintahku pada ayah Hime. Begitu memasukkan Hime ke kursi belakang, aku dan ayahnya duduk di depan. Tentu saja ayahnya yang menyetir. Mobil itu berlari sangat cepat, aku bisa melihat pria itu tegang.

"Tenanglah sedikit."

Dia menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Putriku... Putriku..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di kursi belakang, masih ada darah di sekitar mulutnya. Pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Hime? Padahal dia kelihatan baik-baik saja tadi."

"Baik...? Hime itu JAUH dari baik-baik saja..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tampak enggan memberitahuku. Wajahnya memucat.

"Beritahu aku! Sekarang!" tuntutku.

Dia tampak kaget, dia melirikku dari ujung matanya. Lalu mendesah. "Hime... Sejak lahir tubuhnya lemah, selalu keluar masuk Rumah Sakit. Tapi semuanya bertambah parah saat usia-nya 5 tahun." Pria itu menelan ludah. "Aku masih ingat jelas, itu hari pertamanya masuk TK. Kami pikir karena kondisinya sudah membaik, sudah waktunya dia bersekolah... Bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar, berteman... Tapi..."

Kali ini aku yang menelan ludah. "Ini terjadi...?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sama seperti sekarang, dia memuntahkan darah begitu banyak. Anak-anak lain panik, menangis, berlarian menjauh. Untunglah gurunya langsung memanggil ambulans... Sejak itu Hime selalu berada di Rumah Sakit. Dokter memutuskan terlalu bahaya baginya untuk beraktivitas tanpa pengawasan."

Aku bisa mengerti sedikit, jika hal ini terjadi ketika dia sendirian. Siapa yang mau membantunya? Manusia itu egois, mereka mementingkan diri sendiri. "Hime bisa mati..."

Dia melirikku sebentar, lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. "Tolong jangan menggunakan kata itu dengan mudah..."

Aku diam sejenak. "Jadi... Ini sering terjadi?"

"Sudah lama tidak. Tapi ya, Hime bisa memuntahkan darah tiba-tiba, lalu tangan dan kakinya akan berhenti berfungsi. Dan jika parah... Ia bisa koma berbulan-bulan lamanya."

Aku pernah mendengar tentang "Koma" dari Tokiomi. Membayangkan Hime mengalami itu berkali-kali... Pasti kondisinya benar-benar lemah.

"Uhuk uhuk!" suara batuk Hime memotong pembicaraan kami. Aku menoleh kembali ke belakang. Dia melihat ke arahku dan memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Maaf... Archer-san... Kamu, harus melihatku... Seperti- Uhuk uhuk!"

"Jangan bicara, Hime... Tenanglah, kita sudah dekat."

Batuknya semakin parah, bahkan mulai dibarengi darah. Untunglah, mobil ini sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit saat itu. Ayahnya membukakan pintu belakang dan segerombalan pria beserta wanita memakai baju putih datang membawa semacam meja beroda. Mereka memindahkan Hime ke atas meja itu dan membawanya masuk.

Suasana hening mencekam...

"Aku akan... Mencari tempat parkir." Setelah berkata begitu, dia masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku cuma berdiri disana, melihat ke dalam. Sosok Hime tidak terlihat lagi.

_Baguslah. Manusia yang menghalangiku sudah tidak disini lagi..._

Itu yang kupikirkan, tapi... Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali. Begitu aku mau melangkah pergi, sesuatu menangkap perhatianku. Sebuah benda kecil di ujung kakiku. Itu cincin yang dibuat Hime tadi. Aku berjongkok dan memungutnya, memutar-mutarnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahku sebelum aku menghilang dengan wujud pendar emas.

Malam harinya, seperti biasa aku mengunjungi tempat Kirei. Dan seperti biasa aku menikmati anggurnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"Archer... Kamu kesini lagi?" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan gelasku perlahan, "Kenapa? Aku pergi kemana pun sesuai keinginanku..."

Kirei mendesah, "Aku sudah mengenal sifatmu. Tapi Guruku bilang, kamu menghilang seharian ini? Kemana saja kamu?"

Aku meletakkan gelasku pada meja di depanku. "Hm? Melihat manusia... Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Mereka menarik. Dan hari ini... Aku menemukan manusia yang betul-betul menarik perhatianku." lanjutku sembari memainkan cincin buatannya dengan jariku.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hime sudah kembali ke kamar inapnya. Tubuhnya sudah bersih dari darah, tapi kulitnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya terbaring di sisi tubuhnya, sepertinya masih tidak bisa bergerak. Bisa terlihat kalau tangannya diinfus. Matanya terpaku pada bulan purnama di luar jendelanya.

Tok tok...

Seorang perawat masuk ke kamar. "Hime... Sudah saatnya kamu beristirahat." Sepertinya perawat itu sudah mengenal dan akrab dengannya. Yah, Hime memang sudah ada di Rumah Sakit itu sejak 5 tahun.

"Baik... Suster..." ucap Hime pelan. Perawat itu tersenyum dan mematikan lampu ruangan, kini ruangan itu hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan.

Hime kembali menatap bulan purnama di luar jendelanya, ia tersenyum. "Aku senang... Bisa bertemu denganmu, walau mungkin... Itu adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama... Dan terakhir..."

Ia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Tetapi ia masih sempat berdoa, berdoa Tuhan membiarkannya melihat matahari terbit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong... Biarkan aku hidup sehari lagi..."

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**?****」**

**Selesai~**

Wina: Jadi...  
>Readers: Jadi?<br>Wina: Bagaimana?  
>Readers: Hm...<br>Wina: Ah... ^_^; Etto, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai selesai... Maaf atas segala typo, kegajean, OOC keterlaluan, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek..  
>Hime: *Muncul* Ini fic oneshoot, 'kan?<br>Wina: Eh? Ya bisa dibilang begitu...  
>Hime: Berarti... *Nunjuk atas* Aku mati di akhirannya?<br>Wina: Well... Tergantung review, aku akan membuat fic ini jadi multi-chapter. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang mau... Yah, fic ini berakhir disana. Jadi bener, kamu mati kalau ini jadi oneshoot  
>Hime: Woah...<br>Wina: Ya, sekali lagi. Tergantung review-mu, fic ini bisa menjadi multi-chapter atau bisa juga berakhir disini menjadi oneshoot. Jadi... Jika berkenan, silahkan review...  
>Hime: Akhir kata...<br>Wina, Hime: Terima kasih sudah membaca... Semoga anda sekalian menikmati fic ini...


End file.
